Of Forgotten Shadows
by Meggie cronwall
Summary: Ancient Egypt has always had secrets. Secrets buried so deep within the hot desert sand that they have become nothing but a whisper in the wind. But one secret hides even from that, a secret so well kept that even the gods themselves have forgotten. This secret is of a shadow that Imhotep swore he would destroy. For even after death he remembered those blazing blue/gray eyes.
1. The Curse

_Ok, so this is me trying to come up with an original Mummy I hope I don't epically fail but who knows with my luck. :) Oh, and one thing you guys might want to know about this chapter is that when the characters talk it's supposed to be ancient Egyptian even though it's written in English just because of the time it takes place in. _

_**Disclaimer: Don't own the Mummy or any of its characters, but I do own my Ocs.**_

_Ok so I think that's it, hope you enjoy. :)_

* * *

As the sun's final gaze fell upon Thebes, city of the living, a lone dark figure stepped quickly from shadows before once again being consumed by the night. Running silently through the sands, the hooded figure took in yet another breath of the uncommonly cool Egyptian air that had unsettled it so, only to pause as another unusual thing caught the troubled figure's attention. Glancing down the figure took in the sand that was moving steadily across its bare foot from the restless wind; the same wind that was normally dry and still as the Egyptian air should was now uncertain and restless. This was un-doubtfully a warning from the fates.

Quickening its pace now, the figure made its way to the High priest's chambers with a horrible suspicion but when it reached its goal, the hooded figure realized that it was too late. Screams, terrible screams of pain could be heard from within the chamber, such cries that the figure had heard, but always prayed to never hear again. Panic consuming its mind, the figure began to push furiously on the door only to find that it was either barred or being held down.

Hearing footsteps behind it, the dark figure hurriedly drew a dagger hidden in the folds of its robe only to be faced with the Pharaoh's guards, all armed with scimitars and axes.

Without even thinking the figure turned back to the door and continued pushing against it, quickly gasping out the order of "Help me!" despite the knowledge that they were already making their way forward to enter the chamber. As they forced through the door and ran towards the silk curtains where the silhouette of woman could be seen in the firelight, the figure noticed with a jolt of panic that the screams had stopped. Ripping away the curtains, the figure had to hold back a scream at the sight of the mangled body of the Pharaoh, cold and lifeless.

Looking up the figure prepared its self to face the person who had done the unforgiving act only to let out a hiss of anger as its gaze fell upon not Imhotep, the High priest himself but Anck-Su-Namun the Pharaoh's mistress. But as the figures eyes took in the sight of the bloodied knife that the tyrant held and the marks on the Pharaoh's body it knew that Anck-Su-Namun had help and that its suspicion had been correct.

Well aware of the royal guard's presence, the figure spoke directly to the traitor in a tone of disgust and disbelief "Anck-Su-Namun! I know of your affair with Imhotep, I know that he has had a hand in this as well. Tell me where he is and perhaps the Gods will spare your soul."

To answer the Egyptian woman spat out "No! My body is no longer Seti's temple!"

"This is your last chance!" The figure shouted out desperately only to see Anck-Su-Namun drive the dagger into her stomach. But before she died, the traitor managed to gasp out four words "No, it is yours." And with that she dropped to the ground dead.

For a moment the figure stood there unable to move or speak, too shocked, too horrified to do anything but stare at the spot where Anck-Su-Namun had fallen. Regaining its composure the figure spoke an order "Come, let us bury the dead."

"But what of Anck-Su-Namun?" One of the guards questioned, "She is a tyrant! We should not have her buried."

Turning to face the said guard the figure answered calmly "The ancient laws are clear, Athlons, we must prepare a proper burial for all the dead. Unless you question the god's word?"

Under the calculating gaze of the figure the guard shook his head "No, but surely Imhotep would attempt to resurrect his lover."

At those words the figure nodded grimly "Yes and when he comes for her we shall be waiting for him." With that the figure exited the chamber with the knowledge that it would not have long to wait before the former High Priest committed the act.

A few days later word came from the guards that Anck-Su-Namun's body had been stolen. Closing its eyes the figure took in a breath as the news was delivered, opening its eyes the figure stood and addressed the guards gravely "Come friends, we must travel to Hamunaptra and confront this murderer." With that they had saddled their horses and took chase, determined to bring Imhotep to justice. They traveled many days and many nights, ignoring their exhaustion with the mere thought of vengeance for their beloved Pharaoh; finally after the heat of the blazing sun and the shifty sand, they spotted the city bringing much joy to the guards. Raising their weapons to the sky the guards bellowed a battle cry before entering the city.

Jumping from its horse, the figure allowed its eyes to close for a moment before opening them and crying out "This way!" before running to the left side of the city. As the guards followed this mysterious figure, Imhotep began the ritual not knowing that the Pharaohs guards were only minutes away. Racing through the underground passage way, the figure suddenly came to a halt when it heard the sound of chanting, a chant that had evil laced within its ancient words to the left tunnel.

Unsheathing its dagger the figure moved swiftly forward, its eyes looking around carefully for any trap that the traitor may have set up only to find none. When they finally reached the end of the tunnel and saw that the ritual was nearly completed, royal guards didn't waste a second. Barging into the chamber, the guards held their scimitars to the throats of Imhotep's priests as the figure stepped forward from the shadows to stop one who had been trying to escape. Dagger still to the accomplice's throat the figure turned to Imhotep who was in mourning for his lover.

Looking up from the body of his love Imhotep's gaze fell on the dark figure that he had seen once hiding in the shadows of the temple of Iris. "You!" He shouted, attempting to break free from the grasp of the protector in his rage, who quickly knocked him with the butt of his weapon. On his knees Imhotep addressed his shadow in anger "You spy! This is your doing!"

Handing the priest to another protector at those accusations, the figure stepped forward and to the shock of Imhotep a cool female voice sounded from underneath the hood

"You have committed an act of treachery for your own gain Imhotep. That was by your choice, and yours alone, I am not to blame." She breathed calmly, her voice having an odd edge to it as though she was trying to hide an accent even in this ancient language.

Imhotep glared at the figure angrily "You may kill me, you may torture me, you may send me even to the depths of the Underworld. But I shall still search for you intill I have my revenge!" He vowed making the figure bow to his level as she hissed.

"That is why you shall not enter the afterlife," The figure began dangerously "Nor will you ever walk among the damned with your beloved. You, Imhotep traitor of the pharaoh Seti will exist not here, not there, but in the place in between. Forever doomed to be one of the undead even as this very city becomes consumed by the dessert, erasing you and this place from the history that we will become intill you are nothing short of a myth lost forever in these sands."

Standing up the figure went to walk away only to hear Imhotep call out "Then I shall rise from the grave! And destroy what is left of your offspring!"

At those words the figure paused before turning back so that she faced Imhotep, but this time her eyes a brilliant gray/blue revealed themselves to the priest as she whispered "You cannot destroy something that will not exist." With that she left the room, allowing the Mejia to deal with the traitors as she rode off into the night, vanishing completely from the written history of Egypt as though she had never existed in the first place while her enemy was buried with the curse that the guards had inflicted upon him.

But even as the Pharaoh's guards packed mound, upon mound of dry dessert sand atop of Imhotep's sarcophagus with the knowledge that should the forsaken priest keep his word that he would rise a flesh eater, a monster that would sweep through Egypt like an unholy plague intill he should have his revenge. The monster himself recalled the stunning gray/blue eyes and remembered them even as his cries went silent and his body was all but decayed, with the promise that he _would _destroy the descendants of her and the Mejia intill nothing was left but scattered dust.

Little did Imhotep know that it would be over three-thousand years before he would get his wish, and even then he would not get what he wanted so easily.

* * *

_Ok so that's it. Was it good? Bad? Ok? Complete crap? Please answer these questions or if you'd like to give me advice on how to make it better, please feel free to review! _


	2. Battles In Cities That Don't Exist

_Ok so this is chapter two, hope it's not too crappy. :) Thank you to all those who reviewed, favorited or just read my story._

_**Disclaimer: Don't own the Mummy or any of its characters, but I do own my oc's. **_

_Hope you enjoy! :)_

* * *

Running quickly through the hot sand, a young girl with dark red hair followed her allies as they took their positions behind a broken wall. Skidding to a stop the young girl dropped on her knees beside a man in his early twenty's "So what did I miss?" She asked lightly despite the raging army of Turks that was quickly approaching.

"Oh, not much," The blue eyed man answered truthfully only to see their commander gallop away.

"Coward." The girl mumbled, her eyes narrowing in distaste at their leaders retreating figure.

"You never know," a man with a skinny neck and dark eyes whispered shakily "He could've been promoted."

The red-head snorted "Yeah Beni, he got a promotion in the middle of the desert, in an ancient city that most people don't even know exist. _That's_ believable."

Rolling his eyes at his friend's argument the brown haired man glanced around and noticed that many of his fellow soldiers were looking rather restless. "Hold your ground!" He ordered praying that it would be enough to keep them from shooting before he gave the command.

Hearing the order the young girl looked away from Beni and focused on the approaching army letting out a single breath in hopes that it would help calm her nerves. It didn't work too well, but she wasn't about to admit that.

"Steady!" Her friend called out again before turning to Beni "You're with us on this one right?"

"Oh," The man known as Beni replied nervously "Your strength gives me strength."

Quickly glancing at the scrawny man, the red-head raised an eyebrow in disbelief "Really? Isn't that what you told me and Rick right before the bank job."

Beni shot the girl a glare "Yes, and I had the courage to do it."

"You ran off before we could even board the plane!" The girl argued furiously only to have the man, otherwise known as Rick tell them angrily:

"Ginny! Beni! If you two don't shut it we're all gonna be dead!"

Sure enough he was right; at least a hundred angry Turkish soldiers on horseback were making their way towards the buried city with their guns raised, each wearing an expression of vicious anger as they drew closer. Grabbing her gun from where she'd left it, the red-head aimed it at the approaching army with a small frown as she heard the small whispers of different prayers coming from the lips of the men around her. Blocking out the noise Ginny waited for the signal restlessly as the Turks came even closer to the wall. They were even closer now, so close that merely four meters stood between them and the wall, gripping the gun harder so that it almost hurt Ginny glanced once at Rick, making sure that she hadn't missed it. _Three meters, three and a half…come on Rick! What are you waiting for?_

"Ah!" Benny whimpered bringing Ginny out of her thoughts just as he dropped his gun and made a run for it.

Hearing his friend's departure as well Rick turned around "Beni! Beni! Ugh!" The blue eyed man hissed earning himself a laugh from his young friend.

"Knew it," She told him smugly before turning back to the army so that she could ignore his infuriated gaze. That didn't work out so well, "Holy shit…" The young girl gasped as she realized just how close the army was.

Thankfully Rick seemed to notice that as well, "Fire!" Rick bellowed, his command quickly being drowned out by the sound of gunshots as the men who had already been prepared to shot even if the order had not been given began firing at the enemy. At first it seemed to be going well for the two friends as they saw Turk after Turk fall off their steeds and onto the hot yellow sand, but when the army reached the wall Ginny and Rick found themselves separated by the fight that may very well be their last.

Shooting furiously into the crowd of Turks, Ginny watched as some of Rick's own men fell with holes in their chests. Some of them she knew only too well, others she didn't even know their name. But she did know that they had served well and that knowledge was enough to make her angry at their fall.

"Come on!" She screamed recklessly, her voice being drowned out by the sounds of war "You bastards! Come on and fight!"

Despite the screams and gunshots going off, one Turk managed to hear this challenge and turned towards her, galloping at full speed. Seeing the enemy charging towards her Ginny began shooting once more as she backed up only to miss him every single shot. _You've got to be joking! _The red-head thought in frustration and slight fear as the Turk drew even closer. Dropping her gun Ginny reached for her extra shot-gun tucked into her belt, but before she could pull it out the Turk reached her. Swiping at her with his sword the solider grinned wildly as his blade caught her shoulder, ripping her shirt and creating a long cut along the length of it as Ginny tried to doge the weapon.

Letting out a hiss of pain Ginny quickly touched her shoulder as the Turk came around only to find her hand covered with her own crimson blood. Swearing furiously the teenager managed to roll out of the way just as the Turk charged her again; turning his horse so that he faced her, the Turk dismounted and pulled out his gun as Ginny tried to get up from the hot ground. Pushing her back onto sand with his foot, the solider smiled cruelly once more exposing his yellow teeth.

"What a shame to waste such a pretty face," He cooed before aiming his gun at her head.

Suddenly a bunch of frantic Turkish soldiers appeared from behind one of the fallen columns and galloped away from the ancient city distracting the solider in till he heard a gunshot and felt a blistering pain in his chest. Turning back to the girl in shock, the Turk glanced down to find that she held a smoking pistol in her hand.

"Here's a tip, next time you're about to kill someone don't turn your back in till you know they're dead." The girl told him with a smirk just before he fell forward.

Rolling out of the way Ginny jumped to her feet and quickly dusted herself off in distaste only to look around to find herself alone in the city of the dead. Well, at least she thought she was; "Ginny!" A familiar voice cried in disbelief "You're alive!"

Spinning around Ginny found herself face to face with a dirty but otherwise unhurt Rick, "Don't act so surprise!" She laughed as the older man encased her in a hug "Anyway, never mind about me, what happened to you?"

The moment she said those words the smile melted off Rick's face as he glanced around uneasily "I think we should get out of here."

Ginny frowned "Why?"

"I don't know," Rick admitted "But something about this place gives me the creeps."

The red head nodded "Alright then, we do we go?"

"Into the desert," The man answered simply making the girl frown in confusion.

"Ok Rick, did you whack your head on the way here or something?" The girl asked worriedly quickly taking his face in her hands and turning it to search for any blood or bumps.

"No, just trust me alright?" Rick told her impatiently, removing her hands from his face and leading her outside the city still looking around as though he expected something to jump out at them at any minute.

Realizing just how freaked out her older friend was Ginny went without further argument, _Why is he so freaked out? Rick has never been this spooked before, unless, no it couldn't be… _Quickly glancing over her shoulder Ginny saw something she thought that she would never see. There, right in front of the city was a sinkhole in the shape of a face with its mouth open in a roar of frustration.

Turning back toward the vast desert the girl's expression turned grim just as Rick spoke once more, "What are those guys doing up there?"

Following her friends gaze the girl saw what he'd been talking about, five men all on horseback were standing atop of a cliff and they all seemed to be looking straight at them. "I don't know Rick," The girl answered nervously tugging on her friends arm to get him moving again "But I think you're right. Let's get out of here."

* * *

With that the girl fixed her blue/gray eyes back on the desert.

_Was it ok? Good? Bad? Please tell me your opinion, or if you have any constructive criticism, please review! _


End file.
